Quaternary ammonium silicon compounds have been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,541 to Morehouse, in which a tertiary amine is prepared by reacting an alkenyl ether of a tertiary hydroxy polyalkyleneoxy alkylamine with a hydrosilicon compound (i.e., a silane or siloxane containing silicon-bonded hydrogen) in the presence of a platinum catalyst. The resultant tertiary amines are then reacted with hydrocarbyl halides, monocarbylic acids or hydrocarbyl esters of haloalkanoic acids to form the corresponding quaternary ammonium silicon compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,963 to Pepe et al describes quaternary ammonium salts of chloromethylated silanes or siloxanes which are useful as antistatic agents. These quaternary ammonium salts are prepared by reacting a tertiary amine of the formula R.sub.3 N, where R is a monovalent organic radical, with a chloromethylarylsilane or a chloromethylaralkylsilane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,763 to Pleuddemann describes cationic unsaturated amine functional silane coupling agents which can be applied to glass fibers to minimize the build-up of static charge on the fibers. These amine functional silane coupling agents can be prepared by reacting conjugated unsaturated alkyl halides with an aminofunctional silane.
In contrast to the quaternary ammonium silicon compounds described above, the quaternary ammonium-functional silicon compounds of the present invention impart antistatic properties to textile materials which withstand repeated washings. Moreover, the quaternary ammonium-functional silicon compounds, especially the quaternary ammonium-functional organopolysiloxanes are prepared from commercially available materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing novel quaternary ammonium-functional silicon compounds. Another object of this invention is to provide quaternary ammonium-functional silicon compounds which impart antistatic properties to textile materials. Still another object of this invention is to provide quaternary ammonium-functional silicon compounds which adhere to textile materials after repeated washings. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing quaternary ammonium-functional organopolysiloxanes which impart antistatic properties to textile materials.